Reach For the Stars
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: A world-famous modeling agency sends an invitation Josie can't possibly refuse. She has two choices: Fold under pressure beneath the bright spotlight and her self-esteem issues, or blossom into a budding star.
1. Life-Changing Offer

**Late Evening:**

A young female of Filipino descent at the ripe age of eighteen traversed down a downtrodden road to her humble abode located on the Philippines' border with Vietnam. Her short amber color hair slightly ruffled due to a wind upsurge, the sudden change making her shiver. She forgot to bring a coat after rain dampened the mainland earlier that morning. A pair of blue jeans did warm her rather lithe legs while a white short sleeve shirt that did little to cover her ample chest served as her torso clothing.

Her name was Josie Rizal.

Life for the teenager had been anything but pleasant the past few years as Josie was forced to grow and mature a lot quicker than most girls her age. Her family wasn't always financially stable due to various instances, forcing her to step into the role of provider. It did become overbearing at times, but she did as best she could to ease monetary constraints within the household, juggling two jobs as a kickboxer, and a local model.

So far, neither occupation netted any major positives, Josie barely squeaking by to help pay the rent and maybe a few trinkets for herself here and there. Compared to other girls, Josie's figured rivaled that of a woman in their mid-twenties, an hourglass physique toned through constant training in the Kickboxing style named Eskrima. Her morning regime consisted of a rigorous jog on the mountain trail close to her home before conducting core work, strengthening each muscle for nearly an hour a day. The result, Josie was hailed as the most beautiful girl in her small town.

Though she enjoyed both forms of employment, Josie realized that just making ends meet wasn't going to save their home, ran down as it now stood. With every new day came mail notifying her family of overdue bills and eviction notices. The constant haggling made everyone in the household fear going into town, knowing the collectors were waiting for them. Josie couldn't help but feel like a failure.

Her worn-out steps finally reached the front door. Josie softly opened it, all three hinges creaking as she stepped inside. She tiredly hooked her purse on the key rack, her demeanor not its vibrant self.

"Josie? Josie, dear?"

Seated at the kitchen dinner table was a woman in her mid-forties. Her mother, Rosa. The two women were very close, even as Josie had grown into the next phase in her life. A soft smile graced the older woman's face at the sight of her only child. She carefully got up and greeted Josie in a warm embrace, which her daughter gratefully returned.

"How was work at the restaurant?" Rosa asked after releasing the hug.

Upon closer inspection, Rosa saw her daughter's weary eyes full of uncertainty and concern wander away from her own. Not surprising since the dilemma facing them was daunting at best, if not dire.

"It was... alright," Josie answered after a long stretch of silence, gradually making her way towards the refrigerator. It stood barren like the rest of their house, only a few apples, a jar of jelly, and a milk carton inside. She picked an apple for a small snack. "Usual customers coming in for their lunch breaks before the pace picked up later in the day."

Josie took a long-winded sigh, taking a seat at the table with her mother. "I'm worried, Mama. They're cutting my checks every pay period due to the country's economy. My supervisor told me that they..."

She paused, afraid to even finish the sentence as sadness instantly overcame her. The motherly instincts of Rosa kicked in as she tenderly grasped her daughter's hand. Both locked eyes, no words said between either woman with Josie on the verge of tears.

"There, there," the older woman soothed her child. "You're doing the best you can, Josie. Never will I or your father fault you for putting forth your best effort."

Her daughter sniffled as the tears slowly trickled down, the family matriarch taking a napkin to wipe them away. Rosa clearly understood the burden placed upon Josie the moment their expenses began piling up. It was only a matter of time before stress overtook her completely. Not even her Kickboxing training could relax her weary mind.

"I might have something to brighten your spirits," Rosa told her.

Josie's spirit perked at the announcement. "Really?"

Showing a gentle smile, Rosa rose out of her seat and walked over to the counter where today's stack of mail sat. The familiar red print of overdue payments was etched on a few parcels along with coupon cutouts. Within the pile laid an orange envelop addressed to Josie, a somewhat official seal attached at the opening.

"This came in for you," Rosa explained. "I believe it could be an answer to our prayers."

She handed Josie the letter. Confusion wracked the young girl's face as she carefully pulled the sticker off. A beige tinged paper neatly folded in three sections awaited inside. Josie's heart raced in anticipation as she unfurled the note. All the color in her face went away, her eyes frantically scanning every word.

_Greetings, Josie Rizal._

_After careful consideration, we are pleased to inform you of your invitation to our upcoming Photoshoot in the United States. You'll join eleven other models at various locations in preparation for the next Calendar issue. The session takes place in two months, allowing yourself adequate time to pack necessities. We're excluding all expenses, including travel and lodging. Down below on this invitation is your decision whether you wish to attend._

_We hope to see you here!_

_Sincerely, Heather_

_Sports Illustrated_

For almost one minute, Josie didn't say anything, let alone move a muscle after reading the entire letter. Off to the side, Rose stood with a genuine smile. She knew there was no doubt her daughter's patience had paid off, a chance at real stardom.

"I... I can't believe it!" Josie exclaimed.

Rosa hugged Josie from behind, kissing her on the cheek at the splendid news. "I am so proud of you, my dear."

"But I don't know if I should go," Josie worried aloud.

"Why not?" her mother questioned.

"You'll be left here alone with Daddy! The bills won't stop coming either!" Josie pointed out. "I can't just up and leave!"

The older woman merely waved a dismissive hand. "Josie, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to live out your dreams. You never stopped talking about becoming a model, just like your great Aunt was back in her day, God rest her soul. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Josie dreamed of becoming a world-famous model, traveling the globe to scenic destinations to create a better life for her family and herself. Discouragement from other women within the town made her hide in a proverbial shell. They chastised her for not staying at home and trying to look for a man who will carry the brunt of the load. Josie kept telling them that she was fine and didn't need a man, especially while caring for her ailing family. Their welfare meant more than satisfying some random guy.

Unsure, Josie hesitantly replied, "It is, but I-"

"Josie," Rosa's soft voice rang in her ears. "Not many favorable circumstances like this present themselves every day. Like I've taught you since the days of your youth. Never take for granted the opportunities given to you. Tomorrow's never promised to any of us, including you." She took both of Josie's hands in her own. "You've blessed us since the day of your birth. Now is the time for your gift to shine."

Her dormant confidence rising, Josie beamed from ear to ear, tightly embracing Rosa. "All right, I'll do it! Thank you, mother!"


	2. New Journey

**Two months later:**

Time quickly passed within the Rizal household after the announcement that Josie was selected to participate in the upcoming calendar shoot for the world-famous Sports Illustrated. No one could contain their excitement.

Josie's father Ramon joined in the joyous celebration after coming home from work, unable to cease his swelling pride over his daughter's recent news. As Rosa said earlier, this may be the answer to their family's prayers to finally stave off the collectors and rebuild their lives to a more stable foundation.

In the days following, Josie incidentally informed her now former coworkers and boss that she'll no longer be working at the diner. Her resignation took everyone by surprise. The people closest to the girl then found out about the lucrative offer from the U.S, each squealing in delight as their friend would soon become recognized globally. Josie was glad for their continued support and promised to stay in contact. Good friends like hers were hard to come by.

With help from both parents, Josie began packing most of her belongings into two relatively large suitcases. She didn't bother taking too many clothes due to her new employer providing most of her attires during the photoshoots. It all seemed too good to believe for the teenager. Girls like her in the Philippines weren't focused on modeling when their family was in need. What she was about to embark on was a journey that will forever change her outlook in life.

One night before her flight's scheduled departure, Josie stretched out over her bed while eyeing the ceiling, her mind's thoughts all over the place. She had a chance to speak to most of her friends who wished her well in Josie's new endeavors, internally jealous of the opportunity in front of their friend. Josie's night attire consisted of cotton pants and a white shirt stopping just above her navel. Every emotion swam through her mind; life never to be the same again.

'_I don't think it's even sunk in for me,'_ Josie pondered. _'Hopefully, I won't embarrass myself because I get nervous too easily.'_

She wasn't wrong in that regard. Ever since she was a little girl, Josie struggled mightily with confidence and self-esteem issues due to bullying from kids in school. That memory still haunted the girl to this day. Rosa and Ramon tried everything to help ease their daughter's fears, including counseling. Even that produced no positive results – until both parents enrolled her in self-defense classes.

The dramatic change was apparent.

Josie no longer felt the need to run away from her tormentors and faced them whenever they teased or started beating her up. The teachers looked in shock as multiple girls received quite the thrashing from Josie. Of course, the administrators did not condone this behavior and suspended Josie on numerous occasions. The absences from school didn't bother either Rosa or Ramon. Each parent beamed with pride that their child no longer took unnecessary heckling.

Josie turns on her left shoulder to view the windup clock on her small nightstand, the time stating it was 10:35 P.M. She needed as much rest as possible with the airport nearly two hours away and her flight boarding at noon, which meant an early wake-up. A slight creak at the door caught Josie's attention, her eyes looking up to see her mother poking her head through.

"Nervous?" Rosa softly inquired.

Her daughter slowly sat up into a cross-legged position. "Yes, mother."

Rosa then entered the room, taking a spot right next to Josie. "I understand, I would be as well. However, you're ready for this new adventure."

"I just hope that I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone," Josie said in foreboding.

"No such thing will happen," her mother assured. "I know it won't. We need to make sure you arrive two hours before your flight, so we don't risk you missing your flight."

Josie silently nods, fatigue beginning to set in for the teenage youth. "I should probably go to sleep now; don't want to be too tired in the morning and oversleep."

With another smile, Rosa softly kissed her daughter's forehead and rose from her bed to allow Josie to retire for the night. Not even five seconds passed before the young teenager was sleeping peacefully. Rosa eyes her child like a protector, genuinely proud of the grown woman she helped raised alongside Ramon. She reached up and flipped the light off to bathe Josie's room in darkness before gently closing the door.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

The drive to the airport was uneventful yet seemed like an eternity for Josie, nerves on edge practically from the moment she hopped inside her father's back seat. Ramon and Rosa made sure they left in plenty of time to allow Josie enough time to clear customs and check her bags. Sports Illustrated took care of all the heavy lifting, making it easier for their new acquisition to arrive in New York without deterrence.

After situating the family car in the small parking lot, Ramon began lugging Josie's bags through the security checks and customs. None of the security gave the family any trouble, a welcome relief. The walk towards their assigned gate was quiet, almost mute, even amongst bustling patrons scurrying to make it to their next destination. Occasionally, Josie cast a glance all over, doing her best to stay calm amidst her building anxiety. Never before has she ever been out on her own, let alone travel to another country, and the thought petrified the Phillipian teenager.

'_This can't be happening!'_ Josie squeaked in her mind.

Rosa quickly saw her daughter's look and eased her with a gentle smile. "Relax; we're both here with you."

"You'll be just fine, Josie," Ramon assured. "Remember what we've always taught you."

Josie nods. "To always believe in myself."

The family made it to the gate; reality begins to set in for Josie. It was the start of her new life, a chance to finally pull her family out of the depths of despair and hopefully never hear from collectors or creditors again. Her flight didn't board for another hour, allowing Ramon and Rosa to sit with Josie until then. They spoke on many topics ranging from where she'll be staying, where they'll shoot the photos, and if Josie ever thought about staying in America. Time quickly passed before one of the flight attendants announced on the intercom.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Gate 26, flying Non-Stop to New York. We will now begin boarding," the female stewardess said.

This was it.

Ramon and Rosa both gave Josie the biggest hug they could as their daughter made her way into boarding group A, her new employer making sure to book the best seat in the house. Josie took a deep breath while standing in line, her two tickets in hand.

'_I'll miss them so much, but I also have my own life to live,'_ she declared. _'I can do this...'_

Taking one last look up, Josie could see her parents tear up a little at the sight of their lone child partaking on her biggest adventure yet. The view made Josie's eyes water as well, but she smiled through them before waving goodbye and presented her boarding pass.

Just like that, Josie's new life would soon begin.


End file.
